It's Not Heaven
by Blue Letters
Summary: Soon after Ichigo chose to live in Sereitei, his sisters decide to pick up where he left off as Substiture Shinigami. All is well until one night, tragedy strikes. Will be rewritten soon.
1. Tragedy

-Summary-  
>Karin and Yuzu have secretly become Soulreapers since Ichigo lost his powers. Karin is murdered by a Hollow one night, and ends up in Soul Society. Yuzu is left in the world of the living to fight hollows alone, while Karin copes with her new life in Soul Society. Will they ever be reunited? No yuri, or incest.<p>

- Chapter One -

Karin was in her Sophomore year of high school, and of course on the soccer team as captain. Her team had wiped the floor with Karakura high's rival team, and they were celebrating their victory at a restaurant down the street from her school.

It was around 10PM when they all went home. A team mate had offered to drive her home, but she had declined, liking the calm walk it would be back home. She waved good-bye to her team mates, and begun her walk home.

Taking her time, Karin walked home, enjoying the cool air and starry sky. The air was cool for the early autumn, leaves blew around in vibrant reds, yellows, and browns. The night was overall calm and utterly peaceful. Until she heard the sound that sent shivers down her neck.

She quickly turned to the direction it came from, suddenly wishing she'd brought her soccer ball with her. Before she knew it she was flying through the air, crashing into a nearby wooden fence.

Shakily, she stood, muttering curses. The hollow was skinny, like a lizard. Its back legs were long, indicating how it had landed a blow without her even seeing it. Its mask was like a vipers head, fangs and all.

It swung its whip-like tail, which Karin barely managed to dodge. Shit, she thought, I knew I should have brought my Gikon (Soul Candy) and now I'm no match for this one as a human! She just had to survive long enough for a Soul Reaper to come and kill it, and Yuzu was probably asleep by now.

Several more times its whip-like tail shot at her, and several more times she barely managed to evade it. It jumped at her, slicing the air with its claws. 'That was a close one, it almost got me.' Karin was panting now, the quick evasions and hitting the fence were beginning to take their toll on her.

She had to run. Her house was closest, but she couldn't go there. She wouldn't forgive herself if she let Yuzu, Ichigo or goat chin get hurt. No, she would run to Urahara's, she'd seen Soul Reapers there plenty of times.

Quickly Karin turned down a road away from her house and school. The Urahara Shouten was a ways away from where she was now, but she'd rather go the distance than be eaten by that hollow. She looked behind her for the hollow. It wasn't there.

She stopped, which she realized was stupid until it was too late. She felt a sharp pain through her chest and looked down. The hollows tail end was sticking out the front of her chest. Shit, I'm gonna die now... Well, at least Ichigo, Yuzu, and goat chin are safe. She opened her mouth, but instead of air, blood came out.

The hollow ripped its tail from her slim body, pulling her soul out as well. She screamed, the loudest, most painful scream in her lifetime. She flew through the air for several seconds before landing painfully on the sidewalk, cracking it.

It had injured her soul as well, so even if she was no longer in her body it made no difference. The hollow quickly grabbed her, squeezing her until she thought she might just pop. The next thing she knew she was falling, then encircled by a pair or strong warm arms and laid on the sidewalk. She looked up to see her savior. He was wearing the regular Soul Reaper uniform, except he wore white Haori with a kanji '9' on its back.

The hollow has howling in rage, black inky blood dripping from the stub where its right arm was once. In anger, it charged at them. The Soul Reaper disappeared and reappeared in front of the hollow, slicing his sword down the front of its mask. With a dying roar, the hollow evaporated into dust within seconds.

The Soulreaper turned back to where Karin lay on the sidewalk. He looked over at her mutilated corpse and sighed. He walked to her, sword still drawn and dripping of hollow blood. He would have appeared scary to anyone, but to Karin he just looked cool.

He stopped in front of Karin and lifted the hilt of his Zanpakuto in front of her forehead. Karin, realizing he was about to Konso her, slapped her hand to her forehead. She scowled, so much like Ichigo.

The Soul Reaper ended up hitting her hand instead. "Please remove your hand so I can let you pass on." he said. Karin looked at his face, he had three scars across his right cheek, a 69 tattoo across the left, and a blue tattoo across his nose.

Karin stood, stepping back a few steps. "No. I still have unfinished business." The Soul Reaper sighed, which only irritated Karin more. "Tch. When I want to be Konsoed I'll find a Soul Reaper then."

The Soul Reaper instantly snapped all attention to the soul. He could hardly believe she knew what he was, AND that he was about to Konso her. This both annoyed him and intrigued him. And most of all, the odd way she was dressed. If he hadn't known better he'd say she was dressed like a Soul Reaper.

Karin had went over to her corpse, "Yuzu's gonna cry herself to sleep for the next ten years." she mumbled sadly, hardly noticing him approaching after a few seconds.

Shuuhei pulled out his soul pager and paged the Soul Reapers in the area that he vanquished the hollow threat.

"All I have to do is take my body home and say goodbye. Then I can pass on." the Soulreaper nodded. Karin hoisted her body over her shoulders, thinking, I'm so cold... And I haven't even been dead ten minutes yet.

Karin started toward her house, but the Soul Reaper shook his head no. "You shouldn't take it directly to your house. Urahara would know what to do. Your family likely wouldn't want to see your corpse like that." Karin nodded, thinking somewhat along the same lines.

About twenty minutes later they were at Urahara's door. As Karin was about to knock, the door opened. Urahara stood, eyes widening at The sight in front of him. He quickly let them in, unlike what he usually does.

"Karin... I'm sorry." Urahara said. Karin looked at him quizzically.

"For what? Me dying? Its no ones fault but my own for being too weak to fight back." she replied indifferently. 'And forgetting my Gikon.' she added to herself.

Urahara smiled slightly, glad she had accepted her death. Not that he'd expect anything less from a Kurosaki.

"I'll take care of everything and tell Isshin and Ichigo what happened. They can tell Yuzu, though I'm sure she felt your Reishi disappear."

Karin nodded, wishing she could tell Yuzu goodbye, but knowing she couldn't since their secret side-lives would be discovered."Tell Yuzu I'll see her again, maybe not tomorrow, but in this lifetime for sure." Urahara nodded.

Hisagi, standing quietly near the door, drew his Zanpakuto.

Karin looked at him,"Before you konso me, can you tell me your name?" he hesitated, wondering whether he should tell a Soul his name or not.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of the 9th division and temporary captain." Karin nodded.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, thanks for saving my ass, sorta. I'll be sure to remember you. Good-bye, everyone." a single tear slid down her cheek as he pressed the hilt of his Zanpakuto to her forehead. A bright, white light appeared with a Hell Butterfly, taking the soul of Karin Kurosaki with it to the Soul Society. 


	2. Resolve

- Its not Heaven - Ch 2 - Yuzu

Yuzu was sound asleep when she heard a knock at the door. It was loud and frantic, so it likely wasn't Karin, but who else could it have been at near midnight? Now that she started thinking about it, Karin should have came home hours ago. The party must've been really wild for her to get home two hours late.

Yuzu immediately burst from her bed in her pink happy pajamas and out the door, ready to give her twin a welcome back hug.

She quickly ran to down the stairs to the front door, unlocking it. The sight before her would haunt her for the rest of her life. There stood Urahara, with Karin's bloody corpse in his arms.

Yuzu let out a blood curdling scream as she rushed to her sister's corpse. Yuzu was sobbing uncontrollably by then, her arms wrapped around her sister.

Her father and brother stumbled down the stairs soon after, at the sight before them.

Urahara spoke up to the grieving family. "I-I'm sorry. She felt no pain or suffering when she died." Both Ichigo and Isshin glared spat Urahara.

Ichigo stood,"You Soul Reapers are supposed to protect people! Especially my sisters! And how the hell would you know how she felt when she died!" Ichigo yelled.

Yuzu glared at her her brother with tears running down her cheeks,"Shut up, Ichi-nii. It wasn't his fault, I'm sure." Ichigo looked shocked at his usually sweet little sister's sudden aggression, though he couldn't blame her at all.

"I would know because she came to my shop and told me." Urahara said. Shock spread across Ichigo's face like a wildfire.

"She was killed and almost eaten by an Adjuchas class hollow, but luckily her soul was not devoured." Urahara explained. "The hollow hadn't shown up on any radars until it was too late to save her body, though captain Hisagi did manage to save her soul."

Yuzu had stopped crying by then."Urahara-san, what were Karin's last words?"

Urahara smiled faintly, those two girls had a bond that could last lifetimes."She said she wouldn't forget anyone, and goodbye everyone. But to you specifically, I quote: 'Tell Yuzu I'll see her again, maybe not tomorrow, but in this lifetime for sure.'" Yuzu managed a small smile at her sisters words.

"I'm glad she wasn't eaten. Did you kill the hollow?"

"I didn't, but Captain Hisagi did."

The night went on, Isshin notified the police that there had been a drive-by shooting that killed his eldest daughter. And with the hole through her body no one would object.

Yuzu was never as happy as she was, but now she had a new resolve: find her sister and kill any hollows that cross her path.

The funeral for Karin Kurosaki was two days later at the cemetery where their mom was buried for more than a decade. Karin was buried next to her.

Yuzu silently cried during the funeral, then quietly voicing her new resolve to her sister's closed coffin.

The following day she paid a visit to the Urahara Shouten. Yoruichi Shihouin was waiting for her in the main room.

"I-I need to speak with you. I need to train harder, since Karin was always stronger than me and got killed by a hollow." Yoruichi just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Did they tell you exactly how she died?" Yuzu shook her head no. "Karin happened to forget her Soul Candy and had to fight it as a human." Yuzu's eyes widened.

"That makes sense, leave it up to Karin to forget something so crucial." Yuzu sighed. "I figured that she would have grown out of that stage by now." she laughed humorously.

"Yes, she usually did forget things when it came to soccer." Yoruichi replied.

A fire lit in Yuzu's warm brown eyes,"But I still wanna train. Then maybe, I can go to the Soul Society and find Karin one day."

"That's not a good idea." Yoruichi chastised, Yuzu pouted, "But I'll tell you what, if you can attain your Shikai within 3 months, I'll personally escort you there and we'll look for her together."

"Yes! I'll do it!" Yuzu cheered.

About ten minutes later Yuzu and Yoruichi were inside the Urahara Shouter's gargantuan basement. The sand and rocks were about to fly, just because Yuzu is about 100 years younger than Yoruichi didn't mean she wouldn't kick her butt.

Yuzu quickly tied her wavy long honey coloured hair in a high ponytail to avoid looking it and having it obscure her vision. "Okay Yoruichi-sensei, I'm ready!" She called to Yoruichi across the room.

Yoruichi disappeared in a flash. Yuzu quickly took up a defensive position, awaiting the onslaught of punches and kicks sure to come.

Yoruichi aimed a kick to Yuzu's backside, flinging her across the room into a boulder.

Yuzu shaky stood, rubbing her head where she hit the wall."Ouchie. That hurt."

Yoruichi shunpoed in front of her shaking her head in exasperation. "This is gonna be a looong three months."

-

And that's the shortest chapter out of like, what, 7 now? Yeah, I went back and added Yuzu into the picture. its like writing 2 stories in one! XDothers will definitely be longer.

Started-7-5-11-  
>Finished-7-5-11- <p>


	3. Reunion

- Its not Heaven - Ch 3 -X- Karin -

Karin awoke in the middle of a big grassy field near a quiet clear stream. A ways down was an old looking rundown village. Village? Karin wasn't even sure if they even existed anymore. Well, this is the Soul Society. It was probably old enough.

'Yes, it is. And we shall recover our abilities more quickly here than in the World of the Living.' Her Zanpakuto explained.

"Hn. So what exactly happened? Why am I just like an ordinary soul?" Karin asked her.

'When the hollow struck you, it completely severed your chain of fate, which normally would have turned you into a hollow or Vaizard or killed your soul. And since you were your body and not being a Soulreaper essentially you were human.'

"So, I'm gonna be an ordinary soul? Then why do I still have you!" Karin grumbled angrily.

'Its temporary. You should have the majority of your powers back within 2-3 months, since Soul Society has vast amounts of Reishi.' she replied.

"That's... Not too long, I guess." Karin sighed.

'Not a big price to pay when if I hadn't sacrificed it, you would have literally died. Your soul, I mean.'

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. No Soulreaper powers for a couple months. Sucks for me."

'You may be able to Shunpo in a few days, if you're luckily. Also, you can still use your hand-to-hand if you need to. And its highly likely you will.' Karin didn't reply, she didn't care. Sensing her master's annoyance, the Zanpakuto retreated to the recesses of Karin's mind.

Karin then went from the beautiful field, to the ugly dirty village. West district twenty nine, from what people were saying. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't even close to home. There were plenty of people, if not too many.

"Jeez, Yuzu'd have a spaz attack if she ever saw how dirty and unkept this place is." Karin thought, chuckling at the thought of her beloved younger twin sister.

There were little kids running around in nothing but rags for clothing. Karin looked at herself, somehow she was wearing a faded green yukata with blue flowers on it. She scowled, never in her life would she have ever worn something so... short. She thought she looked like an old-fashioned slut, since it showed off her shapely long legs.

"Hmm... I wonder if I'll ever get any decent clothes..." She muttered. And shoes, she added to herself, looking at her bare feet.

Karin had been walking through the district for a while, and it was HOT! She felt like she was melting from it. She was hot, thirsty, and hungry... She needed food.

She glanced at the multitudes of stands in the market area where she stood, most of them had food, but anything that looked edible were outrageous prices. And Karin didn't have a single Yen on her. Her stomach growled, louder than the last ten times.

"I need a job... Damnit." she groaned. She really couldn't do anything besides kick around a soccer ball and start fights. She continued to walk around the market, the smells of food torturing her, no matter how gross it looked.

It was finally getting cooler, Karin noticed. The sun was about to set, and She had no idea where to sleep. She also noticed that all of the people out and about earlier were being replaced by a bunch of men's that looked like thugs, drunks, or some sort of wierdos. A few bars were opening as well, getting ready for their nightly customers.

Karin smirked, she'd always wanted to see a bar fight, why not go look for one?

Then, some poor, stupid, drunk son of a bitch thought it'd be cool to grab Karin Kurosaki's ass. As soon as she felt it her fist flew straight to the perv's ugly face, causing a sickening crunch.

Clutching his bloody broke nose, the man cursed her existence and flew at her with every intention of killing her. Karin lifted her leg up casually, lets just say the man's face-planted her foot, breaking his nose worse. Karin kicked him so hard he crashed into a bar.

"Yeah! Bar fight!" she fist pumped the air. Several more drunk pigs came at her and She easily dispatched them. Hell, even two were unseated Soul Reapers.

"Haha! Pathetic! My old man puts up a better fight!" as soon as she turned her back another came at her. She quickly spun, decking him in the face. She smirked at the crowd,"Anyone else?"

A tall man from the back of the crowd came out, he was completely shaved bald and had weird red tattoos near his eyes. "I'll fight ya!" Karin realized who it was as soon as the light glimmered off his head.

She immediately started laughing, "Hahaha! Its baldy! I ain't seen you in like forever!"more laughing,"Where's your boyfriend?" at that exact second Yumichika popped out of the crowd behind Ikakku.

Yumichika looked at Karin confused, then at Ikakku. "Ikakku, why is that person laughing at you?" Ikakku, meanwhile, was seething, his face redder than Renji's hair.

"Why, you!" Ikakku lept for Karin, effectively snapping her out of her laughing fit. She easily dodged, since Ikakku was obviously under the influence(ehem .. drunk), even if it had just gotten dark out.

"Ikakku, you shouldn't drink so much. It affects your reflexes and fighting skills." Yumichika informed him as Karin kicked him in his head. Karin finally realized, that they didn't even recognize her.

Ikakku didn't get up."Crap! I hope I didn't kill him!"  
>Karin yelled. This guy was, after all, one of Ichigo's friends. Even if he didn't recognize her as Ichigo's sister Karin.<p>

Yumichika walked over to his friend and kicked him, causing him to groan. "No, you didn't kill him. He was already wasted when he tried to fight you. And that ugly kick didn't help him at all. He just passed out."

Karin laughed, "Well, tell him I'm sorry I kicked him when he's so drunk. I need to go find a job now, good-bye." she started to walk away.

"Hm, I think there's a place trying to hire bodyguards or something." Yumichika said.

Karin turned around, "Really? Where?"

"The Kuchiki manor. But only men since women are too troublesome and gossipy. From what I can tell, that won't be a problem for you." a glint shone in his lovely dark mascarra and eyeliner coated eyes,"With a makeover."

Karin thought it over, she probably be a good body guard for the Kuchikis, and she worked there she could probably even talk to Rukia at times. Whether everyone thought she was a guy or not.

"Alright. Now what did you mean about a makeover?" Yumichika smirked, pulling Karin somewhere and leaving Ikakku at the bar.

When Yumichika had said 'Makeover', he must have meant 'Remodel', because after he fed her, he took her to his and Ikakku's room. When he was done with her, she honestly looked like a different person. A reeeeeally feminine guy. Much more so now than before. She couldn't even see her own skin under all his makeup. And now she looked flat chested.

"Yumichika, I look more like a girl NOW than I did before!" She scowled. Yumichika recognized the scowl, and earlier the person wearing it. After she told him who she was.

"I suppose... But you look so beautiful now~ It would be a shame not to show it off." Karin, though he was right, didn't agree. If she knew that all she had to do to really look like a boy was bind her chest, she wouldn't have even bothered with the makeover.

"No. Now, do you know anywhere I can spend the night? I'm tired." Karin yawned. They were at Yumichika and Ikakku's room in the 11th division barracks.

"On the couch in there." he pointed to the main room." If it had been any guy other than Yumichika, she would have beat them senseless. Since they were both Ichigo's friends, she trusted no one would try anything.

After she washed the makeup off, Karin walked over to the couch and fell asleep instantly due to her exhausting first day in Soul Society. She dreamt of her living life, her death, her family and that Soul Reaper that saved her from that hollow.

-  
>-x- Did anybody like it? Oh, and I think Ikakku and Yumichika are a funny couple of ppl. And I ain't too sure if Karin knew them originally, so lets pretend that she does for the sake of this Fanfiction. X^D and Karin's Zanpakuto doesn't really talk much, only when she's asked a direct question, Karin gets in trouble, or needs advising etc. And thanks to Revolation and darkness surrounds me for reviewing, I think I had explained why Karin was Kunsoed in this chapter fairly well. Thanks 4 the tip. My brain often misses the finer details, which I am working on. And thanks to whoever fav'd this as well. Does anyone suggest anything funny I should have anyone do in the future?<p>

Started-6-29-11  
>Finished-6-30-11<br>Detailed-7-11-11


	4. Eleventh

Its not Heaven - Chapter Four - Karin

At about six In the morning the door slammed open, revealing a steaming(literally) Ikakku. He was about to go kick Yumichika's door down when he noticed Karin asleep on the couch. Just WHY is there some guy sleeping on MY couch! he thought angrily.

He silently tiptoed to behind the couch, sliding his hands underneath the back, he lifted, knocking the person off. Then putting it back like it was.

Karin screamed as she was flipped off the couch to the ground, landing face first.

Karin quickly got off the floor"You BASTARD! What the hell did you do that for!" her voice was feminine, and Ikakku realized that the guy on his couch was, in fact, a girl.

"I-I thought you were a guy! You sure as hell look like one!" he sputtered.

Karin smirked,"Then your boyfriend really did do a good job."

"I'm not gay!" Ikakku, along with Yumichika from inside his bedroom, shouted.

Karin held her hands up in her defense,"Okay, okay, sheesh, you don't have to get pissed about it."though, they didn't deny themselves being boyfriends, she mentally laughed. Her Zanpakuto was probably rolling around, literally laughing her guts out. She almost smirked at the thought.

"I'm not pissed. Much. Now, tell me who the hell you are, and why you were sleeping on MY couch!"

"Okay, baldy, just don't tell no one."

"Fine! And quit calling me baldy. I ain't bald! Its called SHAVING!"though he really was bald, but he would never tell anyone.

"I.. Don't really care. And you should remember me, bal- I mean Ikakku. Well, my name is Karin Kurosaki, I'm Ichigo's sister." Ikakku's eyes widened, realization finally hit him.

"Y-you can't be! You look nothing alike!" now that he had a better view of this girl, she was obviously hot. Nice figure, dark hair, dark eyes, scowling li- oh crud! He was checking out ICHIGO'S SISTER, and that scowl proved it.

"Honestly, I don't look any different. I just got a lot taller and grew boobs. Not a big difference."  
>he glanced her chest, there wasn't much of a difference than before.."Perv, they're BOUND! Freakin' Idiot."<p>

"Tch. Like I'd check out Ichigo's ugly sister anyways." he mumbled. Karin ignored the comment about her being ugly and walked to Yumichika's door.

"Oh, princess Yumi! Did you get you beauty sleep yet?" Karin knocked on his door. It opened and Yumichika came out. He looked just as beautiful as any guy could be(more so, actually).

Yumichika looked Karin up an down,"Perfect. My old uniform fits you amazingly. Even if you are a little bit taller than me." by a few inches.

Karin smiled,"Yeah, it definitely does! Hey, how do you become a Soulreaper?"

"Oh, you have to go to the Soulreaper Academy. The next semester starts in about two and a half months, so you'll have to wait until then."

"Damn. But, it won't be too bad if I can get a job at the Kuckiki manor. I can even see Rukia!"

"Yes, now Ikakku and I have training to do. If you want, you can tag along. But I must warn you, it can get pretty violent." Karin just shrugged and followed the two slightly taller men out the door.

Karin watched the 11th division members knock the snot out of each other for hours, til about 10 o'clock in the morning. When they were done, all of them at least had a few bruises to show off. Ikakku and Yumichika, though, didn't have a single one since they were about evenly matched without Zanpakuto releases.

"Nice, you didn't kill yourselves, I see." Karin jumped off the building she was on. "Yumichika, is it time for me to apply for my new job yet?"

"Not quite. They're starting at 12 o'clock, so we have time to get lunch." he paused."Karin, how much spiritual pressure do you have?"

"Not sure. I control it pretty well, I suppose. I just don't know how to use it 100% yet, but when I get in the Soul Reaper Academy, I can learn." Karin said confidently.

"Yes, but if you're going to be a Kido user, I wouldn't suggest the 11th Division. We think its a sign of weakness. Physical strength suits us best anyways." Yumichika explained.

Karin side-glanced him,"That's stupid. Not everyone's a stupid muscle head like Ikakku."and She wasn't really planning on going to the eleventh, though it would be her second choice.

"Hey! I'm not a muscle head, and I ain't stupid." Ikakku yelled, taking offense but he was ignored.

"Well, anyways, here we are. The 11th division mess hall." Karin followed this into the large building. The inside looked a lot like a school cafeteria. Except there were a bunch of grown men, and very few were actually not ugly. Kind of like the drunk idiots Karin beat the shit out of in the Rukongai yesterday.

"Hey Ikakku, Yumichika! Who's you're sexy new boyfriend over there with ya?" some rude idiot in the back shouted, then cracked up laughing.

Karin glared at the idiot, but didn't say anything.

Ikakku, on the other hand, stomped up to the other Soul Reaper and punched his lights out.

Karin winced,"Ouch. That had to hurt."

Yumichika sighed dramatically for the tenth time,"Yes, and he beats up anyone who calls him gay or bald. That idiot and his ego."

"Heh, guys and their egos. So what's for lunch?" Karin laughed.

Karin sat at an unoccupied table near the door, while Yumichika and Ikakku got their food. She just grabbed about six salmon flavored rice balls. Greedily, she shoved the first one down her throat. Then a second, and a third, when several people sat down.

"Hey, girly boy, move it. You're in my spot." someone said behind her. With her fourth onigiri half chewed, Karin turned around enough to see the man. He had short choppy brown hair and brown eyes, along with plenty of scars and a disfigured nose that had been broken too many times. She just turned back around and resumed her meal.

This pissed the man's off, he grabbed the scruff of her uniform and flung her from her seat, luckily she caught herself and landed on both feet.

She was now the pissed one, she stormed up to the man and punched him right in his horribly disfigured nose."You bastard! If you'd have asked a bit nicer, I woulda moved. But you had to go and be a dick head about it." the whole room instantly silenced, all eyes on the two pissed Soul Reapers.

Mr Ugly, as Karin decided to call him, got his bearings together,"Why you little bitch! There ain't no girls in the 11th division. Especially ugly ones like you! Go back to whatever sissy squad you came from."

"Burn in hell, ugly. I have the right to be here as much as any of you." she walked to the table, ate her onigiri asap, slammed the metal tray over Mr Ugly's head, knocking him unconscious.

Yumichika came up being her with his food,"The eighth seats attitude was ugly, I'm glad you knocked him out. Congrats." he patted her shoulder and walked out the door, where Ikakku went a few seconds prior.

-  
>Haha, not too shabby if I do say so myself. Its definitely not going too fast like every other thing I wrote previously did. Non-romance parts of fanfictions are so easy to write, I get like (Almost) a chapter done every few days! Though it takes me longer every time. Chapter 6 is when she will probably meet Mr. . there'll probably b some romance later on, whenever I get good writing it. Next chapter is Yuzu' its longer than ch 2.<p>

E/N: S&D, have you ever noticed when you put tilde's above N's? It happens here and there, and I was just wondering... (tilde = squiggly line)

Started-6-30-11  
>Finished-7-02-11<br>Detailed-7-11-11 


	5. Soul

Its not Heaven - Ch 5 - Yuzu

Yuzu trained every chance she got. Meditated every quiet minute of her life, But still her Zanpakuto remained quiet. Yuzu, in the five years she had been a Soulreaper, hadn't heard a peep out of her Zanpakuto.

She thought about giving up nearly every time she attempted to get its attention, but quickly remembered her sister and how much she wanted to see her again and that the only way was to attain Shikai so Yoruichi-sensei will take her to the Soul Society.

For three full weeks she tried, tried, and tried again to master it, but still no progress. She was hopeless.

-The Urahara Shouten, day 13-

"Kisuke, the girls hopeless! Its been over three weeks and she hasn't heard a heard a single thing!" Yoruichi griped. Urahara smirked beneath his hat.

"Well, then she'll learn the old fashioned way."

- Yuzu, Two days later -

Yuzu was almost done walking home from school when her Soul Pager went off. She flipped it open to see that a strong hollow presence had been detected in a local park and that she was the closest Soul Reaper in the area.

Yuzu quickly popped her soul candy into her mouth, her Soul separated from her body. She ordered her body to return home immediately whilst she dealt with the hollow threat.

She made it to the park quickly with a mixture of fast running and Shunpo. As she arrived she was almost struck with a blood-red Cero. The hollow was an strong Adjuchas, almost at a Vasto Lorde's level. Much stronger than the one that killed Karin, Yuzu thought grimly.

It was tall, big and mean looking. About the size of a small two-story house. It had a circular mask with horns sticking off into every direction. Long claws with even longer arms, and the legs and tail were relatively short.

"I can't do this! Karin was a lot stronger than me, and she was killed by a weaker Hollow!"  
>'Yuzu-sama, have faith in yourself and you will prevail.' said a mysterious male voice.<p>

"What? W-who said that?" She looked around her, but saw no one.

'Have faith, Yuzu Kurosaki. Trust yourself, believe in your strengths.' the Voice said again.

Just as she was about to reply to the Voice, the hollow lurched toward Yuzu, claws ready to crush her. She quickly jumped to the right, narrowly evading the hollow.

'To the left.' she quickly blocked the hollows claws coming from her left.

'Jeesh, its FAST!' She thought.

The hollow slashed at her nonstop, pushing her back with each strike. She was flung back as the hollow dealt a hard blow with both clawed arms.  
>"AAAH!" Yuzu flew through the air, slamming head first into a tree knocking her out.<p>

Yuzu opened her eyes to a completely different world.

It was foggy, but started to clear up. 'Where _am_ I?' Yuzu thought looking around.

There were trees _everywhere_. Peach, Pear, Apple, Sakura, Oak, every kind you could imagine, all in full bloom. Yuzu marveled at the trees, and also the miles of spring flowers, in awe.

"I must have died and went to heaven! But, I was supposed to go to the Soul Society, and there aren't any people here and I don't remember killing the Hollow, I don't remember getting saved by anybody, I don't remember _anything_ except getting slammed into a tree!" she rambled into the air.

She looked again over the beautiful fields of flowers, now noticing that a person was laying calmly amongst the flowers, several feet away. The person was wearing a long Kimono that was white but covered with a colourful array of flowers. The person appeared to be asleep.

Yuzu blushed, ashamed of her previous outburst.

She gently stepped closer, trying to not step on the beautiful flowers. On closer inspection, the person was gorgeous, but definitely male. As she stood near his long blonde head, he gently smiled. Yuzu pondered whether he was really asleep or not, but soon got her answer.

His eyes flashed open to reveal a brilliant blue irises, with flecks of sunset orange around the pupils the colour of the sky above. He looked up at her face with a look of pure delight.

"Yuzu-Sama, you've finally came." that voice, Yuzu recognized it! Its the voice that helped her fight the hollow! Even though she lost...and apparently died.

The young man stared at her, concerned. Then what he said next made her wonder if he was reading her mind.. "Yuzu-Sama? You didn't loose, or die for that matter. You're merely unconscious, if that is what is worrying you." he tried to make her feel better, but it only made it worse.

Yuzu's eyes started to tear up. The young man laying on the ground stood and pulled Yuzu to his chest in a warm hug. "I'm so weak! I can't even defeat one stupid Hollow on my own without getting knocked out! I'm hopeless, I can't even learn my own Zanpakuto's name!" she shouted in frustration.

He smiled lightly,"Don't worry, sweet Yuzu-sama, you'll learn his name when the time comes." he said reassuringly. Yuzu looked up at him and smiled as well before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, mister. For everything. I hope I'll see you again." she said. He just kept his warm smile.  
>"I'll always be with you, Yuzu-sama. Forever and always, as your..." His voice started to fade, and so did this majestic world,"...faithful... Zanpakuto. All you... have... to do.. is... Say..." his words faded completely.<p>

Yuzu's eyes shot open and she instantly regretted it. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head. She flinched at the pain, feeling blood trickle down her neck.

Then she noticed the Hollow barreling towards her. She tried to lift her sword, but could barely hold it.

'Yuzu-Sama, say my name, or you'll die!' the Voice said.

"But I, I don't know it!"

'Yes, you do. You've known forever, just look within. Look within the beautiful depths of your beautiful soul, and you shall find it.'

Yuzu whimpered, but did as she was told and closed her eyes. She concentrated on his face, their previous surroundings and everything about him and her inner world.

Yuzu's eyes opened, within their golden honey depths shone a renewed confidence. She lifted her Zanpakuto in her left hand, placing her right pointer at the blades tip holding the sword horizontally in front of her heart.

"Emerge with the blooming flowers, Mitsuharu!" she said normally. Her sword started to glow a faint blue, then started spreading yellow light around her body. When the light died down, Yuzu's Shikai was awakened.

Her sword was now long and slender. Its hilts was in the shape of a flower, where the blade protruded it was in the shape of a blue rose. Green ribbons wrapped around her arms like vines, while the blade itself shone in the light a beautiful sunset orange.

Yuzu's own appearance hardly changed except her long flowing hair was down around her shoulders and back, a crown of flowers resting around her head and through her hair.

The hollow continued its rampage toward her. Yuzu braced herself, then at the last second leapt into the air above the hollow, slicing cleanly down the middle of its mask. It dissolved into Reishi within seconds calling out a dying roar of anger, pain, and suffering.

Yuzu sheathed her Zanpakuto, releasing her Shikai. She sat down on the grass, looking over the damaged park. Then something caught her eye. It was... A... Person? No, a Soul Reaper!

"Aw, crud!" she muttered, rising from the ground shunpoing away from the Soul Reaper as fast as she could.

The Soul Reaper was quickly gaining on her, she had to hide, and quick! She was near Karakura high school, and her house, but there was no way she'd ever lead him anywhere near those places.

Yuzu quickly ducked down in an alley near a bakery, seeing him shunpo right over her head. She let out a slight giggle. She'd lost him, and it was surprisingly easy. She started to walk out of the alley when a hand clamped firmly around her wrist.

She let out a surprised gasp,"And where did you think you're going? You have some explaining to do."

-  
>And *Gasp*! Guess who THAT was! definitely a male though, you'll have 2 wait until chapter 7 to find out.<p>

Also, America is an absolutely beautiful country. My dads a trucker, so I get to go an the road with him for a month. Currently, I'm in Pennsylvania northwest of Philadelphia. I had thought that America was ugly, barren, and basically made of concrete. But not now. Its gorgeous. Even around Chicago, Richmond, VA, Charlottesville, WV, which was the most beautiful city I'd ever seen. I'm from Florida, born and raised so I thought the north was cold and chock full of city-scum idiots. I was rite about idiots, but damn, its just beautiful. Especially the 3000 ft mtns in West Virginia. I liked Tennessee and Kentucky as well. But anyways, if u bothered to waste time reading this, gracias!(Thank u in Spanish. I'm not Spanish, I just felt like putting that XD) and wait 4 ch 6. I'm half done with 7.

E/N: The editor is offended by the 'chock full of city-scum idiots' comment above, and considered cutting it out, as she is from the bipolar weather state of Ohio. But to disprove her writer, she didn't. They aren't all idiots.

Started -07-05-11  
>Finished -07-07-11<br>Detailed -07-13-11 


	6. Fight

It's Not Heaven - Chapter Six - Karin

After polishing off their remaining lunches at the 11th Division, Karin, Yumichika and surprisingly Ikakku, started toward the Kuchiki manor. Luckily Yumichika knew where the place stood, claiming 'Of course I know where its at, I know where everything beautiful in Soul Society is.'

As they walked, Karin thought about the night she died, which was something she usually tried not to ponder. And then about the Soul Reaper that saved her, with the scars and 69 tattoo on his left cheek.

Unconsciously, Karin muttered,"I wonder what the number 69 meant." Yumichika heard what she said, but didn't know if he'd heard her correctly.

"W-what did you just ask?" he sputtered.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud." Yumichika dismissed it as a slip of the tongue.

Karin continued her thoughts, she really did wonder what it meant, so she asked.

Yumichika looked as if he were about to faint. And he may have too, but fought the urge. "K-Karin! That's nothing someone your young age should know."How dumb... She was a teenager, she really should know, not a little kid.

Karin tilted her head, looking even more innocent. "Why? Is it something bad? I simply saw someone with a '69' tattoo and I didn't know what it meant. So thought that I could ask you, since you're so beautifully smart." she pulled that card, eh? Yumichika and Ikakku exchanged frightened looks."W-well, we don't know either! S-so don't ask again!"

"Well, you ain't gotta be so grouchy about it." If, I ever see that Soul Reaper again, I'll just ask him. she added to herself.

About twenty or so minutes later they arrived. Yumichika looked at his watch(can't believe he has one can ya? Well its pretty and girly XD) saying,"Its eleven forty-seven, we're early."

The manor was gargantuan, especially compared to any other buildings she'd seen so far. Two guards wielding spears stood at the entrance, asking them to state their business.

Yumichika stepped forward,"We're here to escort this young man so he can be evaluated for being a potential guard, being as no Soul Reapers can be spared for the job." he explained. The guards motioned for them to enter the now opening gate.

'Jeez, its even bigger inside!' Karin thought. In the middle of the courtyard they were led to there were eleven people. The first was a tall man with long straight black hair with metal things in his hair and he wore a captains haori, like Captain Hisagi, and who was also probably the manors owner. Then there was the person who Karin wanted to see: Rukia Kuchiki. Karin fought to maintain her stoic face expression and keep the gigantic grin away.

The person, Rukia's brother, turned to look at them, then turned back to the other people, who were probably looking for the same job. Yumichika motioned for Karin to stand at the end of the line before he and Ikakku left. Rukia's brother then began to speak.

"I am Captain Kuchiki, and you are here to try out for being a temporary guardian. You must excel in physical and mental strength in over to pass. Only two shall succeed." he then explained the rules and expectations like 'no stealing' 'no disrespecting' and a bunch of other things Karin was too bored to listed too.

About ten minutes later he cleared his throat, snapping Karin out of la-la land. As he was about to explain what's next, someone burst through the entrance.

He bowed before the captain before explaining,"I'm incredibly sorry, m'lord, but I had trouble finding this place." then rushed to the end of the line next to Karin. Karin side glanced him, he was barely taller than her 5'9" height, he had curly shoulder length blonde hair, and was better built than she was.

And he was dressed in dirty clothes, like she was yesterday. Actually, all the men in line were dressed rather haggardly. Except Karin, of course. She was dressed in Yumichika's old Soul Reaper uniform so she looked like one, her straight shoulder-length black hair was clean(again, due to Yumichika.).

The first round of the exam was if any of them could fight, and out of them all, only she and Blondie looked like they'd loose to a wooden practice dummy. Since there were eleven people total, one person had to sit out and that was Blondie.

Her first opponent looked like a giant, about 6'8" in stature, and at least 4X larger around than her. The saying goes, 'The bigger they are, the harder that fall,' she thought.

Her opponent charged her with a war cry, she easily moved aside as she she slid her foot in his path, making him trip, landing face first. He tried to stand, but he was knocked back down and out with a swift kick to the back of his thick skull.

By knocking him out, she'd won. The other eight men fighting didn't knock their opponent out as quickly, easily, or at all in most of their cases. She nearly laughed, she was guaranteed to get the job. The only one who she hadn't seen fight was Blondie, who stood the entire time away from those who lost and were immediately eliminated.

She was paired up with an even uglier man than the last one. His face was horribly scarred, he was barely to her chin in height, he basically just looked like a bandit of something with his tanned hide and weird facial hair.

She took up a fighting stance Yoruichi taught her, ready to dodge his attacks then attack him from behind. He charged, like the last one and she evaded, jumping up and kicking him in the back of his head like the last one. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Karin smirked, returning to her place in the line.

Blondie was next. He fought a person with the same build and height as himself. He immediately charged his opponent, who stood his ground. Blondie slammed into his opponent at full force, landing punch after punch after punch, soon his opponent was bloody and unconscious. He was going to kill the guy if he didn't stop!

Karin used Shunpo to get there, and kick him off. The other guy was alive, but brutally beaten. Karin sent a look of utter disgust and anger at the psycho Blondie.

Karin landed a punch directly to his forehead, sending him flying across the courtyard. Everyone looked aghast. That guy(Karin) was definitely vicious. Someone to NEVER piss off.

She returned to her original place in the line, a scowl plastered across face. Rukia seemed like she wanted to say something, but didn't. The other two guys had their battle but obviously weren't as skilled as Karin or Blondie.

"The two who fought with the most skill are you two." Captain Kuchiki pointed to Blondie and Karin. Karin grinned, happy that even though she's a girl(And none of them knew but her) She still got accepted. Though, working with Blondie was probably going to be difficult.

Rukia stepped forward and bowed politely."Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, its nice to meet you." Karin and Blondie bowed politely as well.

Blondie introduced himself first,"Pleased to meet you as well, Miss Kuchiki, I'm Keitaru Masaro." he kissed the top of her hand, making Rukia blush.

Karin kicked him in the head(again). Karin glared at him, then returned her attention to Rukia and whispered," Hey Rukia, Its been what, five years, now? Why didn't you visit us?" Rukia looked confused, but closely examined Karin's face, eyes widening.

Rukia quickly embraced Karin In a hug,"Karin! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't even recognize you! And you got so tall and looked like a boy too!" Karin smiled. Her first genuinely happy smile since coming to the Soul Society.

"I'm pretending to be a boy, so shuush! And you didn't even ask what I'm doing here." they both broke out laughing. The other people looked at them like they were nuts. Especially when the noble Kuchiki princess hugged the tall commoner boy. And whispered somethings to each other before cracking up laughing like little school girls.

Rukia stopped laughing,"Hey, Karin?"

"Yeah?" Karin stared at Rukia.

"Why do you remember your human life?" Just what is she talking about? Karin thought.

"Why wouldn't I remember? Was I supposed to forget?" Is that why Urahara and Captain Hisagi looked so troubled when I died? Because I wasn't supposed to remember?

"Yes, all souls forget everything except their names and occasionally crucial facts about themselves, and sometimes relatives."

"Y-you mean, I shouldn't know who anyone is? I wouldn't know Ichi-nii, Yuzu, or anyone else?" Karin was mortified. She was supposed to forget everything? "But, why didn't I?"

Rukia looked troubled, almost as much as Karin felt. "Well, its not a bad thing, just don't tell anyone about it. Or else.. They may think its a weird anomaly and try... Experiments on you." Rukia whispered, spookily.

Karin turned a sickening shade of green,"W-well I guess I should watch what I say then."

Rukia nodded,"And your name. Definitely your last name, at least temporarily. How about Karin Nasaki?"

"Hmm... My first name's kinda girlish, but I do wanna keep it. So yeah that'll work." Karin bowed to Rukia,"Hello, my name is Nasaki Karin. I am honoured to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia." Karin said, stiffly and formally. They broke out laughing.

They quickly sobered up."Though, you should avoid Ichigo at all costs." Rukia said.

Karin nodded, before following Blondie inside the mansion for information on whatever they had to do as temporary guards.

And that's how Karin Kurosaki became Karin Nasaki.

-  
>I forgot when this was startedfinished.. But I detailed and changed a few things on July, 12, 2011. Jeesh, I still keep thinking its 2010. And for a while, I been thinking, maybe I should write a chapter that's semi-Ichigo's POV. maybe later on, several chapters from now...

IMPORTANT: This is NOT a HitsuKarin fanfiction. If anything, its a crack pairing. I apologize if anyone thought otherwise. And I THINK I got the pairing(s) down. I'm still deciding, but I'll eventually get it down.

E/N: I think it's kind of funny that you write like I do... with the inserted U's...  
>Started-07-05-11<br>Finished-07-08-11  
>Detailed-07-12-11 <p>


	7. Truth

Its not Heaven - Chapter 7 - Yuzu -

Yuzu stared at the Soulreaper in front of her. He had longish light blonde hair parted three ways, blue eyes, and was only about two inches taller than her own 5'6".

"Well? Answered me you fake! Who are you and why are you dressed like a Soul Reaper?" He ordered. Yuzu tried to rip her arm from his firm grasp but his tight grip made her efforts go in vain.

But she continued to struggle."L-let go you creep! I demand a lawyer!" she screamed. She stomped down on his foot, effectively loosening his grip enough that she could free herself and shunpo to safety.

Izuru muttered a few words before following her."Wait! I just want to know who you are and why you are dressed like a Soul Reaper!" Yuzu didn't respond right away, she just kept trying to flee.

"Just go away! Mind your own business!" she yelled to him. Izuru channeled more Reishi into his feet, making him move faster.

He was almost on her When she suddenly halted, causing him to crash into her.

"Oof!" they fell off the top of the building, landing harshly on the sidewalk below.

Izuru braced himself for the impact, falling from a three-story building would NOT feel good.

When he hit the ground he noted that it was... Soft?

Izuru looked down, he'd apparently landed on her. That must have hurt a lot, since there were tears pricking the corners of her soft brown eyes. Instantly, he felt guilty at hurting a girl. She probably wasn't much older than Captain Ichigo Kurosaki was when he broke into Soul Society.

Yuzu looked up at the person who knocked her off the building, then _landed_ his bony butt on her. She frowned(tried to scowl) at him, then pushed him off her back.

Yuzu stood, brushing the dirt off of her. "That hurt you, you _jerk_! What'd I ever do to you?"

Izuru stuttered, trying to apologize. Yuzu took the chance to attack."Bakudo number 21, Sekienton!" a flash of light erupted from her palm, exploding into a red smoke that enveloped the area. Yuzu quickly fled, using her fastest Shunpo to get away and back home quicker.

Izuru was unknowingly(to him) ditched. When the smoke cleared and Izuru stopped coughing, he scanned the area for that girl, but she was gone. Poofed away with the smoke.

"Damnit. She got away." he swore. "I guess I'll just keep an eye out and tell the others to look for her as well." then took off to some other place.

Yuzu arrived at her home a quarter til five. She gazed into the window, watching her body make dinner. She searched out the spiritual presence in the house, confirming that her dads was in the clinic next door, and Ichigo, aka Kon, was in his room.

Yuzu was utterly exhausted from today. First the boatload of tests, and other stuff in school. Then the hollow that almost _killed_ her, and then the Soul Reaper. He was a problem and still is. But at last she had attained Shikai.

Yuzu tiptoed to the bottom of her window and lept from the ground to her window on the second story. Good thing she'd left it open, or she'd be screwed.

Silently, she opened her bedroom door, peeking through a crack to make sure no one'll see her in her Soul Reaper form. No one was there. She opened the door enough that she could squeeze through and closed it back, though it did creak slightly.

Yuzu stiffened. She listened to see if Kon had heard the creak, but luckily he didn't. He was probably listening to music or texting some girl. Nothing new.

Walking down the stairs, her modsoul/body had finished cooking dinner.

"Lets do this quickly, before they come down for dinner." Yuzu told her body. She then sunk into it, falling to the ground.

"Ouch." she stood, dusting herself off.

"And where did you go?" she snapped her head around to the doorway, long hair flying over her shoulders. There, stood her father, tapping his foot in the doorway, face doing the traditional Kurosaki scowl.

"Uh, nowhere, daddy! I was just cooking dinner!" she tried to slip her soul candy into her back pocket of her shorts, but was caught.

"Yuzu, you don't have to lie to me anymore. I've known about this for the past five years." he said sadly,"Ever since Ichigo left to join the Gotei Thirteen."

Yuzu hung her head guiltily, trying to fight the tears of her brother leaving them. "I know. But Karin and I, we thought it would be best if we did what Ichigo did. He saved everyone, us and the Soul Society."

Her father nodded in agreement. "Yes, and now I have to ask, with Karin gone, what will you do?"

Yuzu mustered every bit of her confidence to say her answer without her voice cracking,"I am going to the Soul Society. I just learned my Shikai today, and I want to officially become a Soul Reaper with Karin!"

A wave of sorrow crossed Isshin's sorrowful face,"Karin, will not remember us. Ichigo will, because he is still technically alive. But Karin, she's dead. Every soul looses its memories when a Konso is performed."

Yuzu felt every piece of hope in her heart shatter. "NO! Karin won't forget us! She won't!" Yuzu took off, slamming the door shut.

Isshin sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told her, but she deserved to know.

Yuzu ran, tears running down her flawless cheeks. Karin couldn't have forgotten her! She just couldn't! They were twins, practically two halves of the same soul.

Yuzu stopped at the park where Karin used to play soccer, and look over at the setting sun. Yuzu gazed out to the horizon, the sun shone a dull orange, colouring the clouds nearest a deep orange and the ones a bit further away pink.

She fell to her knees, sobbing, her forehead touching the railing, and long hair escaping its ponytail in waves. Out of nowhere a warm hand fell upon her shoulder, she hardly noticed it at all.

"Yuzu-sama, there is nothing you can do, except be strong. Everyone loses loved ones, its an inevitable outcome." he soothed.

Without taking her head off the railing, she replied,"I know, But its just so hard..." she looked up at his concerned face, her eyes puffy from crying, then back off to the sunset. "First it was mommy, then Ichigo, and now Karin. They're all leaving me... But still, I'm going to find Karin, whether she remembers me or not."

Mitsuharu's gaze never left his master. Even though they had first spoken only hours ago, he was already devoted to her. He would do anything to protect his master from any harm, physical or emotional.

"Whatever your choice, Yuzu-sama, I'm with you all the way," he smiled brightly. "I'm sure we can go to Soul Society, and then we can find Karin. Anything that pleases you." Yuzu snapped out of her staring, and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you Mitsuharu! You're the best Zanpakuto in the world." She let him go, before turning away toward home. She had to apologize to her father for storming out earlier.

Upon arriving home, she noted that the door was open. Yuzu peered inside, the house looked fine. Until she stopped in the kitchen.

There her father lay, collapsed on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Yuzu screamed, like when Urahara carried her twin's mangled body to their house. She hurried to her fathers side, putting her hands over the gaping hole in his chest, attempting to stop the blood freely flowing from his chest.

"No! No you can't die! You can't! Daddy, please don't die! Not you too..." tears were streaming off her cheeks and chin by then. Her father reached his hand up, grasping hers until it went limp.

"Noooo!" she screamed. She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to die as well.

'Yuzu-sama, look!' Mitsuharu exclaimed. Yuzu's eyes flashed open, seeing her father, well his soul, standing in the doorway dressed as a Soul Reaper.

Yuzu hastily stood, running to her father's arms, his blood still coating her hands. "Daddy! I thought you died!" she sobbed. Isshin rubbed his hysterical youngest daughter's back.

He looked at his body, bloody on the tile floor and sighed,"That Gigai cost me a fortune...its sad it got destroyed, it had about another fifty years left. Damn Arrancar." he grumbled.

After several more minutes, Yuzu finally stopped crying enough to ask him,"Daddy, why are out dressed like a Soul Reaper Captain?" Isshin sighed again.

"Its a long story, We'd better sit down."

An hour later, Yuzu sat in the living room with a surprised expression. Her father had once been a Soul Reaper captain, and he hadn't told them! 'I should be mad,' she thought, 'but at least he finally worked up the guts to tell us about it, unlike Ichigo. He just left for the Soul Society without so much as a good-bye.'

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Well, first of all I didn't want any of you any more involved with that world than you already are. And... I didn't have the guts or a reason to tell you. Only Ichigo and that was during the winter war..." he trailed off, knowing that Yuzu had already been informed of the winter war.

"That's cool. How you were a captain, I mean." Yuzu stared toward the kitchen, where Isshin's dead Gigai lay. "And, why is your Gigai dead?"

Isshin closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Apparently, there are still Arrancar in Hueco Mundo that want revenge. And I suppose they found our house, thinking Ichigo still lived here, inevitably trying to kill him. But before they could kill his body I disposed of them. Though, apparently, another one was waiting down here and killed my poor, expensive, Gigai." he emphasized 'Expensive'.

Yuzu nodded. "Well, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Call the police, say someone killed me. Work up the water works about it and all. Then leave Kon and your body here and go to the Soul Society."

Yuzu broke out into a grin. This had to have been the best day ever! Even though her dad's Gigai died...

"Yay! We can go find Karin now?" her father nodded, heading out the door. Yuzu popped her Soul Candy into her mouth, leaving her body to her Mod Soul, and following him out the door.

"But only if you can master your Shikai." Yuzu scowled.

-  
>Bwa-hahaha! This is one F****d up chapter XD So now I guess they'll go to SS. But the question is: WHEN? heh, heh, does anyone think that this Fanfiction is moving too fast? Slow? Just right? Plz inform me or else I'll probably fuck it up somehow. And I'm sorry if Yuzu seemed too whiny, but the stress just finally got to her, and she basically had a meltdown. Hmm.. Probably 2 or so more chapters b4 it starts getting good.<p>

Started-07-08-11  
>Finished-07-17-11<p>

And also, this chapter was a brain-fart and I completely changed what I was gonna originally go. Cuz originally Ichigo was a human, and I changed it around so now he's in SS. sorry 4 any confusing on that subject. And yeah, Karin and Yuzu are rather pissed about their 'Ichi-nii' choosing SS over them. And later chapters will be MUCH later, since I don't feel like writing and don't really have much time to do it.

And a special thanks to Codry, who was the ONLY one who reviewed chapter six. thank youuuu~ and thank you to Revolation, Codry and kittyxx92 for reviewing ch5. and a SUUUUPER special one for Old Blue River, who is like the awesomeness editor^-^ And I'll start thanking anyone who reviews.

And I soooo recommend Codry's fanfiction, 'To break is all I know' its soooo awesome! I absolutely HATE Aizen, but Kami, her story is like, a 9/10 on my awesomeness scale. I rate my story a 6.5/10.

My Authors Note(s) was like, WAAAAY to long. I think I added shit like 5 times. And this just MIGHT be my record for longest chapter. my record's 1700 words so far. -S.D-

E/N: That was... a very long author's note. Longest chapter yet! Woot! Hahaha five pages. And S&D, don't berate you're own writing. It doesn't do much for the process... 


	8. Plans

Its not Heaven - Chapter 8 - Karin -

Karin lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling of her room in the prestigious Kuchiki manor, where she had started working at over three weeks prior.

She glanced over to her co-worker, who was obnoxiously snoring. She had wanted to shove a pillow or a rock or something hard and unpleasant like her fist down his throat the first day. And week. And she still kinda did, except she'd gotten used to his noisiness and would get in some deep ass shit of trouble if she carried out her violent thoughts. Yep. It'd be funny, but he's not worth getting herself in trouble over.

Karin turned her attention back to her previous thoughts of what had happened on her first day at the Kuchiki manor.

-:+:- Three Weeks Earlier -:+:-

Karin followed Rukia and Byakuya (Rukia had told Karin that is his given name) into the Kuchiki manor. Karin gazed at her surroundings an absolute awe. There were paintings, ceramic things, and overall stuff that would cost a fortune.

"Ho-ly crap. That's a _lot_ of old stuff." she muttered, still taking in her new environment.

"Karin, Keitaru, this is your room. You'll have to share since you'll be working together during your entire employment as guard or bodyguards for the noble women." Rukia announced.

Keitaru smirked perversely. Karin caught sight of this, frowning. Why'd I have to get stuck with a perv that makes KON look gay? She thought. She shook her head tiredly, what a day today was. Well, is. Its only like 1pm. Or something.

The room was completely plain except for two beds on the ground(forgot what they're called. Tatami mats or something? futons?), two wooden dressers, and one small bathroom. The room was probably 10x12 ft total and had no windows.

The Blondie perv looked unsatisfied. What did he expect? He's just a temporary guard for some snobby noble, he doesn't need anything more than this. Gods, Karin was going to be blood-lusting by the time the Soul Reaper Academy starts. That is, if she doesn't brutally kill him by shaving him bald, skinning him alive, cutting each limb off one-by-one, then- wait, no, she wouldn't be that cruel. Or would she?

Even if he _did_ try putting the moves on Rukia (she's was waaay outta his league anyways.), who was like a big sister to Karin and Yuzu. And besides, Karin knew her brother had a 'thing' for Rukia ever since she moved into his closest. Who cares if Rukia is one of the main factors leading to Ichigo's permanent departure to Soul Society Karin likes and respects her greatly. There's no way in HELL Karin'll let that perv Keitaru harass Rukia too much. She'll set his ass straight.

Karin smacked him across the back of his hard ass head. His reaction was rather funny, first he didn't seem to notice, then he went all Drama Queen, collapsing to the floor holding his 'Damaged' head(tche, his head was already fucked-up before she hit him) whining like a little kid with a scraped up knee.

Karin glared down at him, while Rukia and Byakuya were in a semi-weirded out state. "How sad... You can't even take a light blow to your thick skull, how can you even _think_ to accomplish protecting someone from highly trained assassins, or even a dirty drunk old man?" Keitaru ceased his whining, stunned by his dark haired partners reaction to his whining about his 'wounds', which he had hoped that the lovely Rukia would tend to.

He glared at Karin,"How dare you insult me! I could kill anyone or anything I wanted to, including you! Especially a dirty drunk old man!" he snarled. Karin just smirked, like a cat cornering a juicy, fat rat.

"So you say you kill defenseless old people?" Keitaru's complexion turned a bright shade of red.

"I DO NOT! I only claimed that I could-ugh! whatever! Your only strength is words, you couldn't beat a wet paper bag in front of your ugly fat nose!" he pathetically retorted.

Karin continued to smirk, this idiot was very fun to piss off. "Oh, you've caught me! But at least I have strength is one division, where you ain't got any strength except for you perverseness, and your temper! Heh, you're totally weak! And always will be until you grow a friggin' brain and quit being such a scuzzy lecher!" Karin lectured. It sounded oddly like something Urahara or Yoruichi would say. Or, had already said, and she just happened to remember someone saying it.

Keitaru glared at her. He stood up, leaving the room without another word. Byakuya motioning for the rest of his guards to follow. Probably to make sure the idiot didn't steal; break; or maim something in the manor, or get lost. Whatever it was, Karin could care less.

Rukia stared at Karin from her position near the door, astonished. She could hardly believe Karin had said that, it was so utterly out of character for the elder Kurosaki twin. Really, the poor blonde man looked like he was about to burst into tears. Whether of anger, frustration, or sorrow, Rukia didn't know.

"Hm, well thats one problem down. Maybe if we're lucky he'll just leave completely." Rukia frowned, Karin sure was in a bitchy mood. Was it her time of the month?

"Well anyways, Karin you should get some sleep. I'm sure brother will bring your partner back sooner or later." with that said, Rukia waved and left.

Karin furrowed her brow, Rukia sure left quick. Was it something she said? Probably. She thought, laying down on the Futon closest to the window.

Her eyes rose to the blank wooden ceiling, her thoughts drifted to what may happen when she goes to the Soul Reader academy.

Would they make her do any book work, because God forbid, if they did, she was NOT going to be a happy camper. She's dead now, damnit! The least they could do was not make her do any thingthat involved writing that didn't involve shanking someone with her pencil.

Karin shifted her position from lying on her back to on her stomach with her head laying sideways on her rather flat pillow before continuing her train of thoughts.

Karin closed her eyes. What if she met Ichigo? Would he recognize her? It wouldn't be a very good thing if he did. Karin didn't want Ichigo's reputation of saving the world like fifty million times to affect peoples opinions on her. She wanted to make _her own_ reputation! And Ichigo's was much to big for her to compete with as Karin Kurosaki.

No, for now on, she would be known as Karin Nasaki. No one would suspect a daaamn thing. And she trusted Ikakku, Yumichika, and Rukia to keep their word on not blabbing to any one *cough-Ichigo-cough*.

Karin's lip quirked upward slightly. She could trust them with her life. Them and several others. Like Toushiro and his busty lieutenant.

Her lips returned to their slightly frowning position.

Toushiro. She missed her short icy little friend. He left and never came back. About the time Ichigo did, three years ago. Not a single word of good-bye either. Really, she didn't know who was worse; Toushiro or Ichigo. Though, Ichigo hurt both Karin and Yuzu with his departure. Toushiro simply fractured Karin's heart right down the middle.

He was her first love. Even if he didn't and wouldn't ever know it. Karin's heart clenched at the painful memories.

But time heals all wounds, no matter how deep.

Then a thought occurred, causing Karin to suddenly burst out into a fit of roaring laughter.

"I wonder if he's still a frozen midget elementary student." she muttered between giggles. After a few more seconds, her laughter died down.

Still, Karin would likely have to avoid him as much as Ichigo.

Then there was the subject on how, if she did encounter them, would she dress as a boy. Or as a girl? One thing she knew, though, was that she would likely have to grow her raven coloured hair out. Something Karin Kurosaki would have never done. Until now, that is. Drastic times call for drastic measures. She'd also have to work on that trade-mark Kurosaki Scowl that she was unfortunate enough to inherit.

She pulled a piece of looked hair from next to her head to her face. Her hair was a few inches below the shoulder now. It had grown relatively quickly in the Soul society for some odd reason.

'Its because of the plentiful Reishi particles.' said an all-knowing voice inside her head.

"I didn't ask you!

'Well, then who DID you ask? hm?' Karin's Zanpakuto spirit quickly materialized. She was a few inches shorter than Karin, but she held an air of superiority that if anyone besides Karin could see her, they damn sure wouldn't piss her off. Her long waist length stormy grey-silver hair came to her waist, In thick billowing curls, making it look even more like clouds. Her face was fair and intelligent, with eyes the colour of the lightening she wielded.

Karin sputtered a few unintelligible words, embarrassed to be talking to herself, which technically speaking, her Zanpakuto IS herself. She was caught in the act.

"Gah! I was talking to myself, alright?" her Zanpakuto smirked, clearly pleased she had won the short little tussle of an argument.

Her Zanpakuto dematerialized, still smirking.

'Jeez, she can be such a bitch sometimes.' Karin thought.

'I can hear you, ya know.' her Zanpakuto replied.

Karin scowled.

xXx

Ichigo stood in front of his desk, scowling as he looked the horrid objects up and down as if it were the black plague. I mean really, this is TRIPLE what he did yesterday!

Paperwork must be Yamamoto's way to punish his poor, overworked Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants?. Honestly, is that the reason Yamamoto wanted him to be one so much? Buuut, at least he didn't have to carry the ship around in the spring heat like some poor suckers did.

Ichigo sighed, sitting down at his desk only to have to stand back up in order to reach for a page on top of the stack. Grasping about fifty documents, he sat back down.

"Damnit. How the hell do they even stack this shit so high?" he muttered to himself.

Right as he was about to sign the first document, his door was violently kicked open. Standing in the doorway, was a midget and a red pineapple.

"Alright, Strawberry! We're here to save your ass from drowning in this shit-hole of paperwork! Now c'mon, we're all going to a bar!" Renji exclaimed as he and Rukia quickly grabbed his arms, dragging him from his seat and out the door to gather everyone else and find a bar, before he could even utter a word of protest.

-X- A few hours earlier -X-

Karin trailed behind Rukia as they walked through the Sereitei. Karin and Rukia were currently delivering paperwork to the first division from the thirteenth.

Karin being Rukia's guard, went nearly everywhere Rukia went. Which was basically the Sixth division, the First division, And the 13th.

Karin really didn't mind doing errands with Rukia, it was actually pretty cool. Walking around meeting new people and seeing new places every time. Though, she had only seen two captains, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake.

Karin met Captain Ukitake the first time she came with Rukia to her division. She was a bit surprised that his hair was as white as snow, but more so that he had to be the kindest man's she had ever met.

She could see now why Rukia liked and respected him so much.

When she met the two third seats, however, she wasn't so enchanted. they were noisy, and argued more than Ichigo and Goat-chin ever did. They annoyed Karin so much, that she was tempted to curse them into oblivion.

But back to now, Rukia and Karin were about to deliver this weeks mission logs to the first division.

In the distance a glimmer of bright red could be spotted, speeding up to them fast. As soon as they started to hear its voice their feet halted all movement.

Renjí stopped in front of Rukia, who was towing a child-size red wagon stacked four feet high with paperwork behind her, panting like a dog.

"Hey, midget!" he said in between pants,"How about we go grab the Strawberry and hit a couple bars with everyone? Rangiku and some of the guys are going to the Drunken Lotus in West Rukongai seventh District." he completely ignored Karin, like usual, since to him Karin was simply a nameless, faceless guard.

Karin searched Rukia's face, seeing the shorter woman's eyes light up with joy, the dull a bit.

Rukia turned her head toward Karin, as if silently asking if they could go, despite the high chance of Karin being found out.

Karin let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't deny Rukia since she didn't want to deal with any sulking. And besides, what could one trip to a bar hurt?

Rukia eagerly accepted his offer and on their way they went.

xXx

Karin sprinted after Renji and Rukia, who somehow was quite fast with her short legs, across Sereitei to the 11th division.

Karin couldn't help but grin behind their backs, she'd missed Ikakku and Yumichika dearly over the past few weeks and could barely contain her glee.

Several minutes later they arrived at the 11th division headquarters. Karin stood next to Renji, who just as he lifted his right arm to pull open the door, was sent flying when the door burst open.

Renji quickly recovered from crashing into a tree across from the building,"What the hell was that for!" he pitched while rubbing the bright red mark across his forehead and his bruising ass that had collided with a tree.

Karin turned her gaze to the doorway, where her buddies stood.

"Ikakku! YUMICHIKA!" she Flashed over to Yumichika, tackling him in a tight hug. It looked pretty damn funny, since Karin was a bit taller and looked like a guy. You get my meaning?

It took a second for Yumichika to process just who was hugging him,"K-Karin! What are you doing here?" he uttered before grinning and hugging her back. Haha, it looked so gay.

Ikakku stood just a few feet away, totally out of the picture. There stood his closet friend, HUGGING the little sister of one of his other friends, and IGNOOOORING Ikakku completely. It was especially bad since the girl was dressed as a MALE bodyguard for Kuckiki Rukia.

If people didn't didn't have a reason to question Yumichika's sexual preferences, they damn sure did now. Too bad for them that Yumichika likes women just as much as any other guy, if not more. He was simply extremely vain and picky.

"Er, Yumichika, do you think you can quit collecting Karin in front of people? Damn, no wonder people think you're gay." Ikakku muttered the last part under his breath but Yumichika heard it anyways.

Karin released Yumichika from her hug, turning to look at Ikakku.

"Aww, jealous Ikakku?" she then burst out laughing. Reeeeeal manly of her. Ikakku flushed a deep red, angered and embarrassed beyond belief.

Everyone else, Rukia, Renji and several 11th members including Zaraki Kenpachi stood around them, seeing what Ikakku would do.

"Ikakku! You pussy! Are you seriously gonna let that sissy man's say that shit to you? Grow a pair!" Zaraki shouted.

Upon hearing that, Ikakku flushed even redder,"Hell no! You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Ikakku charged at Karin, who quickly sobered up.

Upon seeing Ikakku barreling toward her, Karin flashed to the top of the building. Several gasps were heard from below at the raven haired boy's astonishing speed.

Ikakku grimaced, then exhaled. It just wasn't worth getting so worked up over. If he wanted to ever fight Karin, he'd do it when she had a Zanpakuto with Bankai, theeeen he'd fight her.

"Alright, brat, keep running away from fights! Some man you are!" he shouted up at her. Now it was Karin's turn to grimace. How dare he call her, Karin fucking Kurosaki, a damned COWARD!

Karin flash stepped to Ikakku, aiming a reishi-laced punch directly at his face. Ikakku smirked. Just what he expected from a hot-headed Kurosaki.

Ikakku swiftly caught her fist, then swinging her around, flinging he into and through the tree Renji was slammed into only minutes prior.

Karin shakily got up from the ground, her black uniform torn in places. She cracked he neck, walking back to him with as much of her shattered ego as she could scavenge. "Heh, I shoulda seen that one coming. But of course you're better, you've been doing this so much longer than I have." Karin smirked. "Old man. I mean really, only old people go bald." Ikakku gritted his teeth, longing at the smart mouthed bitch. Or at least he tried to, because a slender matured hand clamped down on the back of his uniform.

"Damnit! Lemme at the little shit! I'll teach him a lesson." he roared, trying to escape Yumichika's grip.

Karin laughed again at the sight of her friends totally passed facial expression."Jeez man! I was just kidding!"

After a while Ikakku shimmered down enough for Yumichika to release him and for Renji to explain the actual reason the three of them were there.

"...So, you see, Rukia and I are gonna go to a couple bars tonight and were gonna invite some other people as well. You in?"

"Hell yeah! Where at?" Ikakku replied, immediately forgetting about his squabble with Karin.

"Drunken Lotus, West Rukongai district 7. Meetcha at six." Renji replied before printing off to their next destination: the 10th division.

Oh. Joy.

xXx

Nay-ha-ha-ha! I fiiiiiiiiiiinally updated! Can aaaaanyone believe it? Next chapter hopefully won't take like, a month and a half. And has anyone noticed how corny my authors notes are? Well whatever. Though I neeed to ask, does anyone have any recommendations for Yuzu's pairing? I'm a bit stumped there... And really, I actually wrote this in 2 sittings. THANK U CODRY FOR UR INSPIRAAAATION! Ur the reason I bothered writing. Even if I procrastinated I would write weeeks ago. And thanks Old Blue River for putting up with my shit as an author. Ha, yes I'm a bit slow. I would much rather read than write. Which I would formally be doing.

Whoo, long authors note there... /^('-_-)^\ ooh! Spider!

Started: 07-08-11  
>Finished: 09-06-11<p>

u know something? O completely forgot about poor little Yuzu... T-T 


	9. Kidnapped

I'm such a retard. I haven done a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Bleach... And if I forget anymore(which I likely will) I don't own bleach. I don't think Kubo-Sama cares that I use his characters, right? Don't answer that.

- Its not Heaven - Chapter 9 -

Yuzu stood alongside her father in his borrowed Soul Reaper uniform inside Urahara's underground training facility. It had been about three weeks since they had decided to go to Soul Society in order to rejoin Ichigo and hopefully find Karin.

But as lady luck had it the Senkaimon gates were malfunctioning, something to do with some guy named Aizen breaking it a few years back, so Urahara and a Captain from Soul Society had to team up in order to fix it.

Urahara had gleefully accepted the task of repairing it(though Yuzu had a suspicion he somehow broke it too) in exchange for Sereitei allowing a living soul and an Exile a free-pass into the Sereitei, which they had reluctantly agreed to.

So, with all of Urahara and Kurotsuchi's efforts, the Senkaimon was repaired and stable.

Not that Yuzu minded, for she has spent the entire three weeks training with Mitsuharu. Her Zanpakuto had taught her a number of techniques when sparring. He was an awesome teacher.

He'd had enough patience with her that he wouldn't get agitated or annoyed with her every time she messed up a swing or a duck or a specific block, like Karin's Zanpakuto always did, according to what her sister told her a while back.

If only actual people were like him, the world would be a better place. She thought to herself.

'Why thank you Yuzu-Sama, I'll take that as a compliment. But if everyone was like me, wouldn't the world be boring?' Mitsuharu chimed, chuckling lightly as he materialized in front of her.

"You're not boring! ...But, I suppose if everyone was the same, like you or not, the world would be pretty dumb, huh?" Yuzu pondered. Her father, being totally ignored, raised an eyebrow quizzically, wondering if his youngest had finally gone insane talking to herself.

But at her facial expression and where her gaze landed a few feet in front of them, he guessed that she was simply conversing with Her Zanpakuto's materialized form.

'Haha, I suppose. So, what are we going to do when we get to Soul Society?' he questioned.

Yuzu thought for a second before replying,"I... Guess I'm going to enter the Soul Reaper academy and be like a real official Soul Reaper like Ichigo." Her cheerful expression became downcast at the thought of her brother, and how he abandoned her and Karin several years ago without a single word of goodbye...

Urahara chose then to stroll in, his usual weirdo smile and stripy hat on, followed by a masculine black cat with sharp golden eyes.

Mitsuharu dematerialized as Yuzu shifted her attention to the new arrivals in the room.

Urahara and Yoruichi stopped in front of them a few feet away.

"Now, miss Yuzu, what do you plan on doing when you get to the Soul Society?" Urahara questioned, hiding behind that atrocious fan of his.

Yuzu smiled lightly before enthusiastically replying,"I'm going to be a Soul Reaper, officially, and protect people like Ichi-nii is!"

Urahara grinned. "Well, isn't that noble! But the question is... Are you going to go through the Academy, which teaches you everything about being a Soul Reaper; or immediately be placed in a squad, where you'll know next to nothing about Sereitei."

"Ehe, well, I thiiink now that you mention it, I don't really know anything about being a Soul Reaper."

"So the Soul Reaper Academy it is!" Urahara exclaimed enthusiastically, closing his fan and clapping his hands together. He drew Benehime from her sheath, held her out horizontally, then stabbed her into some invisible void and twisted it like he would unlock a key.

The Senkaimon's shoji screen doors opened and two Hell Butterflies flew to them.

Yuzu stared at the gorgeous black and red swallow-tail flapping its delicate wings mere inches from her nose. Holding her finger out, she was surprised that it landed on it, and even more so when somehow it repeated a message to her.

"By the order of Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, one human soul and one exile shall be granted passage to Soul Society in exchange for the prior assistance of Urahara Kisuke in repairing the Precipice Senkaimon gate." It said in a deep masculine voice of who Yuzu guessed to be Yamamoto. Whoever that was.

The Hell Butterfly fluttered off of her finger and hovered in front of the Senkaimon, waiting for her.

Yuzu turned to Urahara, "So, do we just walk through?"

Urahara laughed at her ignorance. But what could he expect? Yuzu had never been in a Senkaimon before."Its not that simple. But its really easy once you get the hang of it. You know how you channel Reishi to the bottom of your feet right?" Yuzu nodded. "well that all you gotta do! And just follow the butterflies."

"Oh, that sounds simple enough." Yuzu paused, a slightly troubled look on her face. "Um, Mr. Urahara? Um, can I go home real quick? I forgot to grab something."

"Sure, Yuzu-chan. but you'd better make it quick." Yuzu nodded and was gone in a flash.

oOo

A few seconds later Yuzu was standing, looking at the house she had been living in for over sixteen years. It held so many memories, that she almost wanted to cry. Almost.

Yuzu Kurosaki was no longer the tearful little girl she was six and a half years ago, crying about everything that disappointed or saddened her.

She had grown up, after gaining her Sight and seeing Hollows. And killing them. Yes, she had cried for her first kill, because she felt guilty that she had ended its existence, even if the Hollow was killing Pluses, she felt sad it had to die. But Yuzu learned to live with it, and also learned that slaying Hollows purified them so they can move on the the next life.

Yuzu snapped out of her memory and walked into the house.

Her body and Gikon along with Kon in Ichigo's body were eating dinner, since it was about six in the evening.

Yuzu waved and went upstairs, into her and Karin's old bedroom.

On the bed was a stuffed lion, named Bostov. Yuzu had recieved it several years ago from Ichigo, and only recently learned it had once held Ichigo's Mod-soul, Kon, in it.

Yuzu gently picked it up and hugged it to her chest, leaving the room and closing the door beind her.

Yuzu walked out the door without a glance back and was about to Shunpo back to Urahara's house when a bone chilling voice sounded being her.

"Are you Yuzu Kurosaki?" Yuzu whirled around, honey coloured locks whipping around her shoulders.

Yuzu examined the person, or, she assumed he was a person. He was slightly taller than her and had messy ink-black hair that Karin would have called 'Sexy', and green tear marks under his eyes and a white half helmet with a horn that looked suspiciously like a hollows mask atop his head. He was wearing all white bordered in black and what appeared to be a cape on his back. He was quite frightening, yet not.

"W-who wants to know?" she stuttered.

He stared at her coldly, as if evaluating her. Yuzu felt a shiver trickle down her spine as he answered,"That is none of your business. Now answer my question, Trash."

Yuzu gaped. No matter who or what the hell this guy was, he had no right to call her trash!

"You jerk! I'm not trash! What right do you have calling me that!" Yuzu shouted. The black haired man looked slightly stunned, even though it was near impossible to see, Yuzu noticed his eyes widening a small fraction.

"You are weak, useless, and therefore you are trash." Yuzu wanted to slap him, for he angered her more than anyone else in her life ever had. But Yuzu refrained herself from doing so, and turned on her heel to leave. Before she got anywhere, the slim pale hand clamped down on her shoulder kept her from doing so.

Yuzu glared at the hand, before attempting to pluck it off her shoulder but his grip was like iron. "Lemme go! I-I'll scream if you don't!" she twisted around fully looking at his body and noticed something that made her blood run cold.

"There's a hole in your chest." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "A-and you, you can see me as well." Yuzu's mind was racing. How could she not notice such a large detail? Oh, maybe because she wasn't really looking at his body, but his face the whole time she spoke. Hell, the partial Hollows mask should've given him away.

"What are you?" she asked him, giving up on trying to pry his hand off her arm.

"That is of no concern to you trash, answered me now, are you Yuzu Kurosaki?" Yuzu hesitated, wondering if it was wise to tell him that he was correct, but nodded anyways when she decided that this humanoid hollow was likely going to kill her anyways.

He disappeared for a second, and Yuzu felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck an everything went black. The last thing she remembered was falling into a warm embrace, thinking; I didn't know Hollows were this warm...

Isshin was getting worried now. It had been over half an hour since Yuzu left to do something that would normally only took five minutes tops with Shunpo and fifteen without.

Isshin looked to Urahara in silent questioning; can I go search for her?

Urahara nodded stiffly. He apparently knew that with Yuzu's skill she should've been back long ago.

Isshin Kurosaki flashed out of the room in the blink of an eye. His heart was racing and his fatherly instincts kicking in; this was the only child he had left, and he would _not_loose her. He wouldn't even chance it.

But little did he know, that he was too late. and she was perhaps in more danger than she or her siblings had ever been.

oOo

Isshin stopped in front of his house, hesitating before going inside.

Kon and Yuzu's Gikon were washing and putting away dishes front their meal.

Isshin quickly asked,"Have you seen Yuzu here?"

Both of them nodded, while Yuzu's Gikon answered, "M'lady was here about thirty minutes ago, she went upstairs to get something and left-" But Isshin was out the door before she could finish telling him what Yuzu retrieved from her room.

Isshin gazed down the street, looking for any sign of his now missing daughter.

Down the street on the sidewalk was something small and orange. Bostov.

Isshin Shunpoed to it and picked it up. Yuzu's Reishi signature was all over it. And there was also a small amount of foreign Reishi near it. It was unmistakably Hollow Reishi. Incredibly powerful Hollow Reishi.

"No." the words escaped Isshin's lips as he clutched his daughter's most prized possession to his chest, fighting back tears.

Opening his eyes, Isshin Shunpoed to Urahara's faster than he had ever before. The resolve to get his daughter back alive burning strongly in his heart and soul.

oOo

Yuzu awoke with a heavy throbbing in her head. Her eyes were heavy and didn't seem to want to open. She didn't force them to either Yuzu sniffed the air; It didn't smell familiar. It wasn't even hospital like. Just a bit musty and dry, kinda like sand or rock.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closing them due to the bright white of the room. She sat up on the hard mattress she laid on.

Yuzu rubbed her eyes before opening them again, letting them adjust to the brightness around her by blinking several times.

"Are you away now, Trash?" Yuzu jumped slightly, her gaze falling to the Hollow standing near a door.

Yuzu grimaced, finally recalling the events of how she ended up in this place. Wherever she was now.

"... Where are we?" she asked quietly.

The Hollow stared at her for a moment before answering; "Hueco Mundo. Now, Trash, I suggest you change into proper clothing. Our leader wants a meeting with you." Hollow said sternly before he left the room.

Yuzu rolled her eyes before she flipped the blanket off, shifting herself so her legs hung off the side of the hard bed. She nearly fell back onto the mattress as she felt a sharp pain in her skull and neck followed by a wave of nausea churning her stomach.

Ignoring it, Yuzu examined the room, noting that there was only a dresser and a barred up window. Not even bothering to glance at what she was wearing.

Yuzu stood and gazed out the window. The scenery was surprisingly beautiful. There was an endless desert of white sand and small white twigish trees, seemingly glowing under the crescent moon that hung low in the sky. It actually made the scenery seem like a cold and snowless winter of white sand.

Yuzu looked back at the dresser, examining the clothes laid atop. She stepped closer, and felt a draft. Looking down, all she saw was soft peach skin and the lacy pink bra and matching underwear she put on earlier that day. She screamed.

'WHERE ARE MY CLOOOTHES!' Yuzu mentally wailed. She quickly grabbed the white garments and slipping them on. Lest to say, they were tight around her chest and butt. Then she noticed something else as equally, if not more, tramautizing: her Zanpakuto was missing. She couldn't even sense him.

Yuzu's eyes scoured the entire room; from the white roof to the white floor. Mitsuharu was no where to be found.

But of course; Hollow was a Hollow. Her mortal enemy. Of course they took her Zanpakuto, her only weapon. Or so she thought.

Yuzu smirked, quite similarly to Yoruichi, as she realized that she could still use her Kido. Which, she was pretty good at. But she also realized; that she should keep it to herself until she found Mitsuharu, at least.

Yuzu sighed before she looked around for a mirror and located one opposite her bed. The top was long sleeved and covered her chest and went to the top of her hips and the skirt went half way to her knees. Like her highschool uniform, except white with black on the trim and inside. She actually took them off and turned them inside-out. So it was all black now, like Soul Reapers wear(or as similar as she can get).

There weren't and shoes, but they at least left her plain white socks on her so she wouldn't be completely bare footed.

Yuzu stalked over to the door and practically threw it open. The black haired Hollow was standing right outside the door looked her up and down, examining her again. Strangely, Yuzu felt scrutinized and she just wanted to turn her back to him, but she didn't.

The Hollow spoke a second later, "Come, Trash, it is time for you to meet our leader."

Trash, Trash, Trash. She has a name, if he didn't know. Yuzu fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Who is your leader, Hollow?"

Hollow just stared at Yuzu a few seconds before replying,"That you will learn when you meet him." this time Yuzu did role her eyes. Her new found attitude and bravery would be the death of her.

oOo

"Damnit! What do you mean they're alive!" Isshin shouted at Urahara.

Urahara held his hands up in his defense. "I'm sorry, but the tests showed, that the foreign Hollow Reishi on Yuzu-chan's stuffed animal and in the area belongs to that of an Arrancar, the deceased Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Either he really didn't die, or he was somehow resurrected." Urahara explained.

Isshin's anger shimmered down, but his frustration only grew.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do? I would like my daughter back alive, thank you very much."

Urahara raised a finger, about to send a contradicting comment Isshin's way, but a pointed glare from the ladder quelled the former urge, leaving the stupid comment on the tip of his tongue.

After a moment of silence Isshin questioned,"Do you think we should consult Soul Society about this, or just try to get her back ourselves?"

Urahara tapped his hat, thinking,"Well, the wiser and likely most effective decision would be to ask Soul Society, or several of the captains to aid you in rescuing Yuzu-chan. I'm sure that all the Soul Reapers that know her and Ichigo will help her, and so will Karin, y'know, if she didn't loose her memories. But, if she did, well most souls do."

Isshin sent him a sharp glance, not even wanting to hear about negative things, but deep down knowing that what his old friend mentioned was likely true.

Throughout the entire situation, Yoruichi had kept silent, leaving only to transform back into her natural mocha skinned, purple haired female form and retrieve her signature cut clothes.

But now she stood at Kisuke Urahara's side, pondering the recent developments with Kurosaki Yuzu and what would be the best way to approach the matter of getting her back safely; if she was still alive, that is..

Yoruichi breathed out a long, heavy sigh, before voicing her options,"Kisuke is right. We'll never be able to safely infiltrate Hueco Mundo and leave safely if we don't have help and a plan. And if the results of the Reishi test are true, and one presumably dead Espada is alive, then how do we know whether or not others aren't as well?"

Isshin fainted, his mind and heart unable to withstand the traumatizing thoughts of loosing Yuzu as well, since Karin had likely forgotten everything but her name.

oOo

Yuzu glared as menacingly as a pretty honey haired teen could at the back of Hollow's Inky black haired head, working up the nerve to ask the question that had been in her head since she laid eyes on Hollow.

They had been walking several minutes from when they had left the room, and Yuzu had yet to see a speck of colour besides herself and Hollow.

"What are you, Hollow? Some kind of shape shifter?" Yuzu said icily.

Ulquiorra inclined his head slightly in her direction, enough to see her face meeting her fearful eyes that she was poorly masking behind her clearly foreign persona. But at least she didn't cry and shake in absolute fear like the last human.

Her facade was really the only difference besides a few outer looks that he deemed as different than that pathetic healer that 'Rejected' injuries with her strange ability. It was too weak to be a power.

And now, here he was again, kidnapping another stupid weak human that their Leader wanted for some reason.

And this one was even weaker. And more annoying with her irksome, loud facade. She was Trash, and nothing more.

"Trash. I am the Cuatro Espada, not a lowly 'shape shifter' hollow. Be silent."

Yuzu huffed. What the fuck was an 'Espada'? The jerk called her trash again, and didn't even state his name! It pissed her off, so much that Yuzu didn't even scold herself for cursing that man to the fiery pits of Hell's Hell for all eternity.

She vowed that she, Yuzu Kurosaki, will give him Hell. And she will not go down quietly, because deep down, she knew they were going to kill her. Kurosaki's don't die lying down on their asses.

"Ulquiorra, you bastard! Why the fuck do you have another human! And she fucking smells like Ichigo!" The words came from a tall blue haired man's with a half jaw-like mask around his own jaw and a black hole under his ribs.

Yuzu's eyes widened. He was just like Hollow! And apparently, Hollow's name was Ulquiorra. But he also confirmed that there were more than one human hollow 'Espada', and Yuzu was as good as dead.

Yuzu felt the full impact of her situation as the new Espada closed in. She wanted nothing more than to cry in a corner, away from his stifling Spiritual Energy. But she wouldn't. She would be strong until the very end. Even with the two powerful hollows just a few feet from her. And just how does Blue know her Ichi-nii? She would find out. If they didn't kill her first, that is.

oOo

Finished: 10-13-11

*this is at leeeeast 3500 words.. Its gotta be. Or I'll cry...*

since 10-10-11 was my 1 year anniversary of being a fanfiction member. I will spill the beans.

Pairings;

? x Karin x Shuuhei.

Ulquiorra x Yuzu x Grimmjow x ?

Those are the potentials. Yuzu's may not work out, y'know, since Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are Arrancar(which she just learned). And I might kill them off.

Karin... may or may not be a triangle. if it is, I haven't decided on it. who knows? I may use Shiro-chan.

I like Momo/Izuru better than Hitsu/Momo anyways. Episode 225 should have cleared that up, all u ShuuheiIzuru Yaoi fans-! Tho actually, Izuru may be slightly gay... BAD THOUGHTS! *bashes head into wall*

And if it isn't obvious... The genre(s) are Romance/ drama/ adventure.

-that's all the important stuff... Read on, its just a bitchy note-

Does any1 have ideas about what I can do? I'm stumped in certain points...On EEEEVERYTHING!

and I canNOT believe no one noticed my summary does NOT match my story line.

Hell, I didn't notice til I reread it!

And I also noticed, after chapter 7 was posted... That 3 other stories start out almost EXACTLY like mine! how humiliating... there was but 1 story that inspired this and it hasn't been updated since early January. *cries*

hey, just 4 the he'll of it, should I put in some dead Naruto characters-?


	10. Chapter 10

Yuzu's eyes flickered open and quickly shut as she was blinded by the harsh artificial light. Wait. Why was this situation so familiar?

The events of earlier swarmed back into her mind and she felt her stomach do somersaults.

She was kidnapped. By Hollows. And apparently, she fainted. But even then, she didn't remember if she fainted or if they had simply knocked her out.

One thing Yuzu was sure of, was that her head hurt. A lot.

Yuzu blinked her eyes several times before they adjusted and she sat up. A sharp pain shot through her skull, and instinctively her hand shot to it. her left temple was slightly swollen and... Why was it all sticky... ?

Drawing her hand away from her head, Yuzu was hesitant in looking, fearing the worst case scenario.

It was blood, so at least she had an idea of how she became unconsious. The floor must've been awfully hard. Ouch.

But back to her most important issue at hand: why did she faint in the first place?

Yuzu was so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the very unwanted visitor who had let himself into her room. Not that it was likely he would listen, or even care, about his invasion of her personal space for that matter.

"Trash, eat." The green-eyed Espada commanded.

Yuzu, not expecting him to say anything, and especially not knowing he was even inside the room, gave a surprised 'eep' before flipping over the side of the board-flat bed onto the hard floor. Paper thin blankets and all.

She blinked a few times, processing what had just happened. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to glare, but it looked more like a child about to pitch a fit.

"Y-you could at least knock before entering!" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"You are in no position to make requests. Eat, or I will force you to." the tall Espada strode to the dresser and put the tray of fruits and vegetables down, before exiting then closing the door behind him.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Yuzu gave an angered huff.

"Like hell I'll eat-" her stomach growled loudly, and Yuzu felt the full brunt of her hunger. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and who knew how long ago that'd been.

Still, she would stake it out until the hunger pains became unbearable. She would ignore how juicy and crunchy the bright red apple looked, or how filling the banana would be, or how much she liked carrots...

Gah, how dare that jerk just leave all that food there! He had made it so difficult to go on a hunger strike, leaving such delicious looking food there..

Damn him to the hells and beyond!

Yuzu plopped down onto the rock-hard mattress and instantly regretted it as she was sure she had bruised her butt.

"Gaaah! That pompous jerk!" she ignored the pain in her behind, standing back up and retrieving the tray from the dresser.

Grabbing an apple, she stared at it, wondering if the Hollows had drugged or poisoned it. Yuzu let out an exasperated sigh, and bit into the apple...

Which was actually pretty good...

Wait. What was she thinking! What was wrong with her? Perhaps, she thought, the hollows _had_ put something in it; something to make her think the food wasn't as disgusting as it really was...!

Yuzu was probably going to die soon anyways, so why not make use of what's given to her; make the best of her situation.

Yuzu bit into the apple once more, slowly enjoying its juicy flavor.

"It is about time you consumed your nourishment." an icy voice sounded from behind her.

This time, the youngest Kurosaki didn't even twitch. She didn't even pay attention to the tall Espada who stood in the doorway. She just continued to eat; polishing off the rest of her apple, several grapes and a banana before the Espada made his presence known once more.

"Come, trash, our master awaits your presence." he turned around in the doorway, waiting for her to follow. When she didn't he glanced back at her.

"Is your hearing faulty? Come." Yuzu didn't budge, except to place the tray down and walk over to the bed before sitting down. A smirk adorned her face.

"I heard you just fine, you lowly hollow. I just don't want to go."

Narrowing his eyes, Ulquiorra replied, "You will do as I say. Now come."

"Ha, and what if I don't? What's the worst you can do? Kill me-" her sentence was cut short as she was lifted into the air, faster than she could see, and moving out the door.

"Damnit, Hollow! Unhand me! I-I'll press charges if you don't! I'll scream!" she ranted from atop hos shoulder, punching his back as hard as she could all throughout her ranting. It didn't even faze him when she channeled spiritual energy into her fists.

"Do as you wish. These halls are empty aside from the servants who clean them."

Realizing her thrashing was futile and simply a waste of energy, she ceased her thrashing and for the rest of the way settled for muttering curses about her 'care taker' under her breath.

Opening her eyes she realized with a shock she had fallen asleep. How many times has she been unconscious in this place now?

It didn't really matter how many times she had fainted or had been knocked out. But this time was different as she had been comfortable enough to fall asleep on stupid _Hollow's_ shoulder for Kami's sake! Even if it was likely for only a few minutes or even seconds...

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a door open and was hit with a tidal wave of immensely strong spiritual energies. Lucky for her, Urahara and Yoruichi-sensei had trained her well, and standing up to powerful spiritual energies wasn't much of a challenge.

Her 'ride' walked through the door and dropped her on the ground without making a single sound.

I'M ALIVE! yeah, it's been four months since I've updated.

I lost interest in this story for a while and wondered if I should even continue it. Or, if anyone wants, I could rewrite it. But I DAMN sure won't post if for like forever. Not until I finish it. Yeah... Maybe I'll do that..

Thanks Codry! you're the ONLY reason why I continued this. And the few people who read this. Though, I can't blame you if you hate it. I THINK I MADE KARIN BORING AND GAVE YUZU A BACKBONE!

I think I'm gonna rewrite Fatal Flaws. Again! I'll alter the hell out of it though. I will find a deceased character on Bleach.

P.s. I think I hit 20,000 words. Or not.


End file.
